Our World
by vulpixfairy
Summary: Ron shows Hermione how beautiful Hogwarts is at night. (Possible OOC and full of romance)


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Author's note: A short romantic ficcie from Yours Truly. I'm afraid that I have to take away the lyrics to 'A Whole New World' because of an issued warning for posting, cutting and pasting song lyrics. So I tried to replace with some of my own poetry.

* * *

Our World

I sat on the ledge of the window of the Astronomy tower, looking out at the moon bathed school grounds underneath a starry sky. After what it seemed to be a long moment, my back stiffened in shock when I had a funny feeling I was being watched. I looked behind but no one was there so I turned my head back to the scenery. I was surprised to see a shooting star in the sky. But then it swerved back and was heading to my direction. But I made the impulse to cover myself but the rush of air stopped in front of me.

"'Mione, I thought I'd see you here."

I blink my eyes open and Ron, my boyfriend since the fifth year, was right in front of him on his broom, grinning stupidly. I reach out slightly to cuff the back of his head. It wasn't a hard hit but he feigned a hurt expression.

"What are you doing that for, Ron! I thought you were a shooting star!"

"I take that as a compliment," he turned slightly and moved slightly forwards, "Come with me, my love?"

Ron was offering me a ride on his broom. But I, for one, was afraid of heights. I shake my head and move away slightly. But he catches a hold on my hand, gently tugging me.

"Do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you trust me?" the question was repeated.

A pause ensued but I gave him a smile and took his hand, "Yes."

* * *

I want to show you the world  
From up above  
And below and yonder  
To show you how beautiful and wonderful it is  
Since when did you see from that point of view?

Come and take my hand  
And take a magical ride with me  
To see for yourself  
To be with me  
Together

* * *

I carefully gathered the silk skirt of my nightie and climbed to rest behind him. I wrapped my arms around his muscular chest and rest my cheek against the soft cloth of his pajamas that was covering his smooth backside. I can feel his smile and he gripped the handle tightly.

"Hold on, baby."

I was about to ask him what he meant until I could feel us going faster. I whimpered as I wrapped my arms tighter around him and squeezed my eyes shut as he performed air feats with his broom, going much higher and faster than he had ever gone.  
After what it seemed like hours, although I wasn't going to throw up, I felt slightly giddy and scared as the broom slowed down. But I didn't hear the rustling of grass nor the animal sounds in the night coming from the Forbidden Forest. We were still in the air. The broom stopped its movements and I could hear the winds howling in my ears.

"Hermione..." Ron's gentle whisper made me loosen my arms around him but I didn't dare to look, "Hermione, just take a look."

Suddenly I could feel his arms embracing me and his chest against my cold cheek. I fluttered my eyes open and found myself in surprise to find a whole mass of silvery white mist on the ground with the stars shining more brightly than ever in the sky. I look up to Ron who was holding me so securely. Somehow he managed to maneuver his body and turn to hug me.

"Cushioning charm," the simple reply somehow answered my question. He turned to me and leaned his head against mine, "Isn't it beautiful, 'Mione?"

I nodded in response and kissed the side of his neck, "Where is this place?"

"High up in the clouds, just above the castle," he said, "I always come up here to look at the stars and gaze at the moon."

"I thought it was heaven," I said, my eyes shining with wonderment, "I wondered what it was like to go beyond the horizon, but I guess I haven't had the courage to go."

* * *

The white mists of Heaven  
Soft and mystical like angels' wings  
They hold us together  
In its gentle embrace

I saw you there  
In the distance from where I flew  
Such beauty is wondrous and dazzling  
But none of it compares to you

* * *

"I always saw you on the ledge at the Astronomy tower, 'Mione," he looked at me with a wry grin, "I wonder why you didn't see me when I could see you. So when you finally looked at my direction, I thought that I should give you a ride with me."

I shrugged, "I don't know, really. But I'm glad you took me here. It's so beautiful..."

My fear of heights was temporarily gone when Ron was around. I knew that he would always be around to protect me.

"There's still more, you know," he brushed a stray lock of hair behind my ear, "You've kept your eyes shut that you missed the scenery."

"How did you know that?"

"Instinct."

He once again moved but this time he moved to sit behind me. I could feel his chest against my back and his breath tickling my neck. He cupped my hands, making sure that my fingers were wrapped around the sleek, wood polished handle.

"You're the driver now, Herm," he kissed my cheek, "But just bend slightly forward and drive slowly. I'll be behind to guide you."

* * *

I'm too far gone  
To notice how far I travelled  
The world is so new

In the bask of moonlight and starshine  
Each new leaf  
Flower and bud  
A blade of grass with dew  
Were silver as the stars in the sky  
Glowing like fireflies among lily pads

Oh how beautiful  
The world is at  
The duck of night time

* * *

I never felt this exhilarated before as I guided the broom with my own two hands so Ron gently yet strongly supported me from behind, giving me instructions as I went along. I never was a whiz at flying ever since the first year, yet my redhead seemed to make me think that flying was one of the best pleasures in the wizard world. I had never seen Ron so protective of me before at this stage. He was watching my every move, securing his hands over mine so that I won't slip and not letting my body go away from him in case I fell.

At the same time, the world was ours for the taking in the night. I never imagined that the school grounds looked so dazzling in a bird's eye view. The lake water was glittering like crystals and the trees and flowers looked like they were made out of silver. I could hardly recognise the buildings...they looked so surreal.

I wanted to fly like this forever but I was starting to feel drowsy and I couldn't keep my mind focused. Ron then took over, leading us back above the clouds where we were earlier.

* * *

The clouds surrounds us  
In a warm cocoon of our sanctuary

Your arms around me  
My anchors of safety and assurance  
That you will always be there  
To catch me  
When I fall like a shooting star

Strong yet soft against me  
I can feel your heartbeat  
Pounding sweetly in my ear  
As I am drawn in your beautiful embrace

Kisses as light as butterfly wings  
Warm as an ember  
Soothing as a child's lullaby  
Touches and caresses  
As soft as baby's skin  
Set alight the flame of love  
I hold deep in my heart and sould

Oh my love  
How my world and universe  
Centers around you

* * *

"'Mione," he gently whispered in my ear as he cradled my head on his shoulder.

I look up and gaze into the lovely chocolate brown orbs that were his beautiful eyes. He leaned down, cupping my face and within a second, his lips were on mine. I could feel the warmth rising in my soul and I loved the taste of his lips that were soft and gentle. He tasted like dark chocolate likewise he had said to me that I tasted like white chocolate. I could feel his fingers dancing patterns on my cheek and I wrapped my hands around the nape of his neck where the hair was baby soft. If we haven't had the necessity to breathe oxygen, the kiss would've lasted forever. As we pulled apart, he grinned at me with soft eyes.

"I love you."

I didn't expect to hear it from him that my eyes were wide with shock. I had always known that the feeling was there...but saying it out loud to me brought immeasurable amount of happiness to my soul. Ron was never the one to voice his feelings despite his brash and outspoken demeanor. My eyes shone with tears as I pull him for a hug.

"I love you too."

He gave me a real smile as he pulled me in for another loving kiss.

* * *

A kiss, a hug and an embrace  
My world is no longer empty  
With you on my side  
And in my heart

* * *

The End 


End file.
